Malec: Movie Night
by mommysladybug
Summary: Magnus and Alec watch "Howl's Moving Castle" for the first time. Cute Malec fluff. Written for my friend, Girlofthorns. Hope you enjoy :)


Author's Note: So I was given this prompt by my lovely friend Girlofthorns, so I dedicate this to her. I loved doing this simply because I really needed the motivation to actually go back and rewatch "Howl's Moving Castle" and it was definitely worth it. I love this movie so much. Anyhow, Her prompt was "Malec watching 'Howl's Moving Castle' for the first time'. Seeing as how it took me about 5-6 hours to actually watch the movie simply because I would watch a segment and get to a part and then pause it and then write a part and I just kept pausing it and so it was about one in the morning when I finished a rough draft and went to bed. So if this sucks, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Malec, they are Cassandra Clare's. I also do not own any of these quotes from the movie.

Magnus smiled as he turned to kiss the Shadowhunter's dark hair. "Are you ready?" He looked down at the beautiful boy, who returned his smile. Alec moved so that he was laying his head on the Warlock's lap, facing the screen in front of where they were sitting on the couch. He smiled as Magnus leaned his head down, covering the Shadowhunter's face with his glittery hair that was currently down specifically for Alec and kissed him softly.

After Magnus moved his head back up with a smirk, Alec replied, "Yeah. What are we watching now?" He tilted his head to face Magnus for a moment.

"We, my darling, will be watching a movie called 'Howl's Moving Castle' for our fourth movie of the night. This looks… like a cartoon." Magnus frowned a bit, but put the movie in nonetheless. No matter what they were doing, or what movie they were watching, they were just elated to spend time together. Their schedules were not very collaborative for a Warlock and a Shadowhunter. They rarely saw each other anymore, but a miracle happened today: Magnus' annoying clients called it off and Alec got told to take a day off by his family. Thinking about it now, Magnus should probably remember to thank them. He couldn't help but smile, while contently playing with the boy's raven hair. Then, the movie started.

While watching this, Alec start to think that this looked like some of those weird books that Max used to read. As they continued watching this strange movie, Alec found himself making a noise when a strangely attractive man character with long golden hair. Magnus smiled and said, "Mmm. His voice." Instead of being the slightest bit jealous, this simply caused Alec to laugh. Magnus grinned, feeling the Shadowhunter's body shaking with laughter. He loved this: just being with his blue-eyed boyfriend. He felt so relaxed around him and he loved being so close to him.

**That's my girl.** At this, Alec crinkled his nose in confusion. _He only just met her._

_A scarecrow? _Alec decided giving up on all basis of reality would probably make this a better experience, so he simply continued watching.

**You turnip-head! That's Howl's castle! That is not what I meant when I asked for a place to stay.** Both of them were laughing at this line and Magnus said, "Ohh, she sassy!" This made Alec laugh harder as they kept watching, Magnus absent-mindedly stroking his thumb on Alec's bare shoulder.

**Even if you are my least favorite vegetable! **They both burst out laughing again.

When they showed the spiders on the screen, even if they were fake, Alec held in a shudder and shifted a bit uncomfortably. Magnus noticed and messed with his hair some more.

**Are you Howl? No I am a scary and powerful fire demon named Calcifer. **They laughed a bit again and Alec reached up to grab the Warlock's hand that was flipping his hair in his fingers. Then, the scene proceeded to elicit more and more laughter as the talking fire kept talking.

**That's right. I'm the scariest wiiitch of them all. Hehe. **"That little girl is adorable!" Magnus announced.

**I don't cook! I am a scary and powerful fire demon! **They were cracking up at this as well. Magnus chuckled, "He probably cooks better than you." Alec opened his mouth to object, but simply swatted the Warlock with a meaningless glare. Then, they turned back to the screen.

"The fire is funny," Alec said as he watched Calcifer eating eggshells and being adorable.

"Mmm. He can cook." Magnus smirked. "The guy, I mean. Not the fire." Alec just smiled and shook his head.

"This kid," Magnus laughed, "Is the," he tried to breathe, "cutest. I swear."

**If I ever get my hands on that witch, I'm going to ring her fat neck! Finish your breakfast! **They couldn't help but laugh at this as well.

_By the angel, _Alec thought, _that guy really is hot. _He blinked and scolded himself for having such ridiculous thoughts. After all, fictional characters, cartoon characters nonetheless, cannot possibly be attractive.

**I'd appreciate it if you didn't torment my friend. **"Oh, snap," Magnus said, causing Alec to start cracking up all over again. Then, they were both laughing. They laughed until their ribs hurt.

**Save my room for last, okay?! **Magnus chuckled, "This kid! I love him! Don't you love him?" Alec simply nodded and smiled at his adorable boyfriend.

Alec shuddered again because they just _had _to show more stupid spiders. Magnus hid a smile. He loved that boy so much. He held on a little tighter to his boyfriend.

**You're a first class fire demon. I like your spark. She likes my spark. **Alec smiled at this because Calcifer's face when he said this was absolutely hilarious. Of course, Magnus had to add a comment. "That's how it was for us, right? You like my spark?" Alec just shut his eyes and tried to control his extreme laughter.

**You're right; he probably is a demon. But he led me here, so maybe he's the good kind. **"Awe, so like me, right?" Magnus looked down at the other man with a smirk. Alec looked up at him and smiled back, "You're the good kind?" This caused Magnus to drop his jaw in fake incredulousness. "You are so mean to me." Alec continued smiling, "I love you." Magnus simply shook his head and gave a dramatic sigh.

**I hate potatoes. I hate fish. **Magnus laughed, "Seriously, this kid is the best."

_Is that guy seriously crying over his hair color? _Alec thought to himself as Howl was yelling at Sophie and sobbing over his appearance.

"He just lost his towel. I would say something suggestive, but he is currently covered in green goo," Magnus said.

They both started laughing when Sophie started carrying the dog up the stairs. Magnus reached down and continued stroking Alec's hair.

**Sophie! Are you hurt? I missed you! **Magnus said, "Awee. That kid." He twirled a strand of dark hair in his fingers.

He felt the Shadowhunter moving and suddenly Alec was getting off of Magnus and he stood up. "Do you want some pop corn?"

Magnus smiled and nodded in reply. "Yes, please." He saw the younger boy grin at him as he walked over to the kitchen area, where he could still see the movie.

While he was making popcorn, he heard Magnus say, "I don't understand. How is she young again?" Then, after another moment, he added, "But the cave is Magnus Bane approved. Very colorful." A few moments later, Alec heard, "No. No. No. Not cool. It was a dream?" Magnus sighed, causing Alec to hold in a laugh. When the microwave beeped, he took the bag out and put it in a bowl. Then, he walked back into the living area and sat next to Magnus, offering the bowl to him. Magnus' mouth was wide in dramatic terror. "What the hell? She just about crushed that poor boy with that helicopter thing."

**I'm too old to be treated like this!** They laughed at this and Alec took a couple pieces of popcorn from the bowl he had set on Magnus' lap. He leaned his head on the Warlock's shoulder.

**Don't leave, Sophie. I love you. You have to stay. **"Awe!" Magnus exclaimed.

Magnus poked Alec's side and held a piece of popcorn close to the Shadowhunter's mouth as an offer.

Alec rolled his eyes and held in a laugh as he just said. "That's corny. Really corny."

"That was great pun, love," Magnus smirked.

Alec shook his head, "I did not mean tha-" He opened his mouth and ate the popcorn out of Magnus' fingers.

Magnus declared, "Finally! They finally kissed!" Alec laughed at his triumphant boyfriend.

**I missed you too, Calcifer. WOW. **Magnus and Alec both started laughing at this line.

"The end," the Warlock announced as the credits came on the black screen. "Did you like it?" He asked his boyfriend with curious cat eyes. He moved the bowl from his lap onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Yes. I liked it. It was… different. Did you like it?" He replied, wrapping his hand around the other man's.

"Yeah. It was definitely different, but the characters were entertaining and the plot was interesting and confusing." He looked at the Shadowhunter, who was blinking heavy, tired eyes. "I just loved spending time with you, so it was definitely worth it, regardless of if I liked it or not." He took his unoccupied hand and moved to caress the boy's face. "Tired, dear?"

The Shadowhunter nodded and suddenly he was being swiftly lifted to the air and into the Warlock's strong arms. Magnus carried him bridal style all the way up the stairs and up to their bedroom. He laid him on the bed and they got undressed and fell asleep listening to the comforting sounds of each other's beating hearts.


End file.
